Butterfly Effect V : Memories
Butterfly Effect V : Memories '''is a Story Arc of the the Exteria Multiverse. It takes place in Interra and follows the perspective of young artist Viola Sundance. It is a sequel to Butterfly Effect II : Masquerade. Main Arc Japanese Honor Viola awakens in a country similar to ancient-world Japan alongside the mysterious Deborah who serves as her helper and hints that she should find people like her. The only problem is that Viola, in her haze, recalls partial memories of living in the twenty-first century, and the situation as a whole is quite confusing to her. As Deborah mysteriously disappears, Viola seeks to understand what happens. The country is mysteriously sabotaged by the presence of the dark being The Night, whose emissary is the mysterious '''Fake. Viola also encounters the tactically inclined Chloelia Junny, the enigmatic Samanta Lorien who sees Viola's fate as a "chosen one", and Ancolia Theda, a theatrically-inclined young woman. Before Viola can properly befriend them, she is submerged by a wave of darkness. A Matter of Undead Viola then finds herself, more confused than ever, in a post-apocalyptic setting, overran by zombies after a mysterious epidemic called The Night. She finds out that the setting has changed, but the rules are the same, and Deborah still cryptically helps Viola, while warning her that she is a threat to the world and herself. Viola then quickly meets Lysha di Prava, a policewoman in charge of the place. Viola and Lysha patrol, encountering Yohann Astler, a young man surrounded by the Undead. Yohann is then helped by Viola, and seems to recognize her, seeking to warn her, however the Fake kills him beforehand, openly mocking Viola. She is only saved by the intervention of Kim Amorine. Viola's contact with Kim allows her to briefly reminisce of a time where they were best friends, before darkness swallows her once more. Servants to the Divine Viola finds herself summoned as a higher existence by Deborah in yet another world. Finally understanding that what she lives isn't real, Viola asks of Deborah that she explains herself. Deborah admits to being a Reaper sent for her - Viola is dying, prisoner of her own mind, and only saved by Yohann's powers. Furthermore, her mind is degrading, and if Deborah does not take her away, she will endure an eternity comatose, imprisoned in her own body. Still seeking to find an out to this situation, trusting her companions and Yohann, Viola also learns that Yohann has used his tie to seven girls in order to maintain her alive, and resolves to find them - including the upbeat Emily Lukka, Viola's musical composer, and Julia Melkor, an antagonistic figure and a bully who feels responsible for driving Viola to her accident after a misunderstanding. Viola reconciles with Julia and Emily, binding herself to them, before briefly talking with Yohann once more. Yohanns, somewhat evasive, confesses to having a strong tie with Viola - although he had to sacrifice it for her sake, and tells her that she will not manage to break free from The Night's grasp - the embodiment of her decaying mind - without their help. The world once more fades to black. For the Next Episode Viola, now in a western world, confesses strong feelings for Deborah who keeps watching over her, before binding herself to Ancolia; just as she does, the world around her - an artificial world made by Yohann to preserve her consciousness - keeps shifting more and more quickly, turning into a Star Wars-like starship where Viola must find Lysha, who fights Julia. Viola quickly manages to rekindle her bond with Lysha as well, remembering her, then as the world changes in quick, incoherent succession from castles to plains to fairy tales, to find the last piece of the puzzle, Chloelia, reminiscing her entire story by connecting herself to Chloelia and finally to Samanta. This allows her to access the depths of her consciousness, where the Fake awaits, bathed in the Night's aura, having captured Kim. Viola quickly frees Kim before reclaiming her memories, one after another, from the Fake's grasp as it attempts to drag Viola into a fate worse than death - cessation of higher brain functions. However, Viola manages to escape its grasp, defeat it - with a bit of help from Deborah - and with Yohann's final assistance, emerge into the real world, awaking from a coma in a hospital, alongside all her companions - her memories restored. Characters * Viola Sundance (The Rose) * Kim Amorine (The Feather) * Samanta Lorien (The Jewel) * Lysha di Prava (The Crown) * Ancolia Theda (The Mask) * Chloelia Junny (The Eye) * Emily Lukka (The Song) * Julia Melkor (The Blade) * Yohann Astler (The Nameless) * The Night * Deborah (Death) Trivia * This Storyline is heavily inspired by the effects of amnesia and cranial trauma, as well as the use of Alternate Universes in some media. Category:Storyline Category:Mindscape Category:Interra